Strangest Orochimaru dream EVER
by Victoriahellsing
Summary: This is a weird dream that I had a little while ago. Check it out, it's freaky.


**(Um……this is probably a very stupid story . . . I hate my stories I suck at writing them . . . I just wanted to put them on here for fun.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a dream I had.**

**--**

It all started when my sister, my friend, and I were at the Great Naruto Bridge in the Mist Country. My friend and my sister were in the Ice Cristal Chamber of Haku's jutsu. I saw Haku going from glass wall to glass wall in quick succession. When I looked at my friend, I could tell that she was freaking out. As I went to look at my sister, I realized that she wasn't where she had been.

Then, suddenly, a loud scream came from one of the glass mirrors. I abruptly looked up to see my sister running around in Haku's clothing. I looked behind her in horror, only to find that Haku was chasing my sister while running around in white boxers with red hearts on them. The jutsu quickly broke after this.

My friend and I walked away from the water. I looked over at my sister to find that she was having the time of her life. My sister was on top of Haku's back, upside down while trying to take of his underwear. I laughed and fell backwards right in to none other than Orochimaru's arms.

Instantly, I jumped up in the fear and thought of him killing me. I walked away from Orochimaru very slowly and cautiously, praying that I wasn't going to end up dead. I looked at my friend, and she jumped off the bridge. I looked over at my sister and watched as Kabuto appeared right next to her. She jumped from Haku to Kabuto in two seconds flat and started to strip Kabuto.

He was butt naked in 2 seconds.

My sister was proud and started to strip any hot man that walked around her. I looked back around to find that Orochimaru was right behind me, holding my friend in one arm and trying to grab me with the other. Kabuto, by that time, had tied up my sister - _still_ naked.

Orochimaru finally got a grip on me. He grabbed my hair and tugged - _hard_. I fell backwards right between his legs.

All _Orochimaru_ did was pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. At this time, I passed out from shock. When I finally woke up, I found myself in Orochimaru lair wearing a very skimpy black dress. For some reason, I was in Orochimaru's room. My sister woke up in an orange dress looking very pretty, and got up.

"I wonder were I am," she muttered, looking around the room. Then the door opened and Kabuto walked in. He was in a trench coat and walked toward my sister. He turned on some music and started to dance like Michael Jackson. He removed the black trench coat and he was in a red Speedo.

_I_ was sitting on Orochimaru's bed not aware of were I was. I hear the door open. A swift wind suddenly picked me up and flung me onto the bed. I tried to get back up, but I got chained down just as quickly. The only way I could look was up and towards the ceiling.

I felt the bed move and I noticed that I could hear someone walking over to me. In an instant, Orochimaru was laying on top of me.

"My dear, you look beautiful . . . Too bad I have to rip that dress if I want you," he hissed, smiling maliciously down at me. I started to freak, but didn't say a word because I was too afraid that he would start to kiss me. All I knew was that I was in a deep, deep hole. I tried to move but the chains held me down and anytime I moved it felt oh so weird. '

I was too young to do it . . . so I looked up to him and asked him _why_. The only reply I got back was a smile and a sound of bed springs moving. I closed my eyes in fear. Then there was silence. I opened my eyes and looked over to the right. Orochimaru was sitting in a chair beside his bed, while _I_ was still chained down. I wasn't hurt, and I was still wearing clothes and he was too. But I looked at him like . . . Well, like '_huuuuhhhh?!'_. He was just staring at me with a smile on his face. "My dear, do you fear me?" he asked.

Being dumb and not thinking, I replied, "No I don't fear you . . . You . . . You ugly snake freak!"

In my mind I love Orochimaru, but I felt like I could own the world at that time. Next thing I knew, I was choking with Orochimaru's hands around my neck. I was dying. I looked into his eyes as he looked in to mine. I started to cry, for I knew . . . _This_ was my death.

Then he suddenly stopped. He removed his hands from my neck and started to play with my hair. He seemed to start to calm down, while I was in complete shock. I wanted out . . . I wanted to wake up . . . This wasn't a dream . . . It was a nightmare.

"My, my, my . . . My dear . . . I thought you didn't fear me . . . Why are you crying if you don't fear me?" he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't say a thing. I couldn't. It was impossible to even _think_ about speaking. Then I noticed it . . . My throat wasn't the reason for my lack of speech. It was a kiss. Not an evil, forced kiss. It was a kiss of love.

Then he said to me, "My dear, I love you to my own death. My dear . . . I will meet you again in another dream . . . Maybe not soon, but some day. My dear, I shall not force you. But I need my name to lead on. The only one I have to do that is . . . Is _you_."

Then, by that time, I looked down at the chains that started to disappear - as did everything else. Orochimaru began to fade, and so did his room. The dress I was wearing started to change to a night gown. I was waking up, but I wanted to sleep. I didn't want the morning to come - it was too soon! My dearest was fading . . . My dream was gone . . . And my normal life was amongst me.

The

End.

--

**_I'd like to thank my sister for editing this for me. Don't ask me why she does this, but, I'm thanking her anyway. Thanks Shebby! (GodBoysGirl)!_**


End file.
